


Continuous Color Change

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Breeding, F/F, Girl Penis, Multi, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Ilia's feeling a lot better about herself ever since she started dating all four members of Team RWBY at once. And especially since she let herself get fucked by all four of them, one after the other.





	Continuous Color Change

The online chat rooms Ilia was part of were sharply divided on doggy style. Roughly half of the members in them thought that it was a degrading position that humans liked to use with Faunus as a pointed reminder of their ‘natural’ place. Most of the rest saw it just as a sex position, without any deeper meaning. The small remnant left agreed with the first party’s view, and was all for it (that was only on the NSFW chat rooms Ilia visited.)  
  
For Ilia herself? She _had_ been part of the first viewpoint, seeing it as one step up from a human making a Faunus wear a collar. Now, though, her thoughts on the matter had shifted to a new viewpoint: cock good.  
  
“Please, please, please, more, give me more,” Ilia begged, her hands curled up into fists on the bedsheets.  
  
The chameleon Faunus’s features were shifting color, changing from one bright hue to another almost constantly. The rest of her wasn’t under any better control, eyes rolling in their sockets and jaw hanging limply. Ilia had never felt so much raw, primal pleasure before and it was overloading her body.  
  
Who could have thought that such a young, small girl could turn the experienced fighter into a mess so quickly? But Ruby Rose had hollowed Ilia out and turned her into putty. Every second, she could feel the little reaper plunging into her, stretching out Ilia’s folds with her cock.  
  
“I’m going as fast as I can,” Ruby said. Illia was puzzled for a moment, and then realized she had actually said what she was- thinking was too strong a word. Emotions, rather then thoughts, were filling up Ilia’s head  
  
Illia had already cum twice, her stretched folds doing their best to clamp down tightly around Ruby’s shaft. Each time, Ilia had felt her strength almost leave her, sending her face down into the bed. Only the years of exercise and training she had underneath her belt had stopped her.  
  
Ilia couldn’t even imagine what it would be like when Ruby came inside her. In fact, there was a whole lot about the situation that Ilia couldn’t really picture until it happened to her. For one, she was a lesbian, and here she was, getting pounded into the bed by a cock, with three more of them waiting for her.  
  
Sure, that dick was attached to another girl, but Ilia still had trouble connecting the two. Not that Ruby had encountered any difficulty connecting her to Ilia. And on the emotional side, the two of them were already well connected.  
  
Ilia had been crushed when Blake had told her that the feline Faunus was already in a relationship with three other women. Then she had been shocked, and fearfully hopeful, when Blake had told her that they could expand that number. For the chance to be with her crush, Ilia had quickly said yes, seeing the rest of the team (especially Weiss Schnee) more as baggage that she had to accept than anything to actually be happy over.  
  
But then, to Ilia’s shock, she had found herself actually liking the rest of the team. Her feelings for them couldn’t compare to what she thought of Blake, but she certainly saw them as far more than friends. Even for Weiss, which Ilia would have thought was utterly impossible beforehand.  
  
Right now, Ilia thought she liked Ruby the most of the other three girls. But, she had to admit, that was probably because of how good Ruby was making her feel right this very second. And Ilia was feeling very good. Her body was shaking as the little reaper kept a firm grip on her waist, drawing her hips back and slamming them into Ilia again and again.  
  
Ilia knew, or thought she knew, that men speeded up inside a woman when they were about to cum. Given how fast Ruby was moving, Ilia was a bit worried about just how hard she would be hitting the back of Ilia’s thighs. Ruby had already moved Ilia forward a couple of inches with her rapid thrusting.  
  
And, of course, the thought of Ruby cumming led to, well, the thought of Ruby cumming. What would it feel like, to have the younger girl’s cock shoot cum inside Ilia? Would it feel good? Bad? Ilia had no idea, she just knew that she would soon be finding out.  
  
Even once Ruby was done, Ilia wasn’t done. She could see the rest of Team RWBY waiting their turn. They were all watching Ilia with lustful, hungry eyes, from Weiss (who Ilia had once drawn up a plan to kidnap for ransom) to Blake (and Ilia’s heart beat just a little bit fast as she looked at the dark-haired beauty) to Yang (who Ilia was already planning to try and talk into an incestual threesome).  
  
All three of them were slowly stroking their cocks as they looked at Ilia and Ruby. Their thick, thick cocks. Ilia was glad Ruby had decided that, as team leader, Ruby had declared she would be going first. She had the smallest cock, so it was easier for Ilia to take her. She shuddered (in joy? In fear?) at the thought of having to take Yang’s mammoth Little Dragon inside her without getting thoroughly warmed up by Ruby.  
  
“Ilia! Ilia, Ilia, Ilia!” There was something sweet about the way Ruby gasped her name. The younger girl was small and cute anyway, but like this, it sent a shiver down Ilia’s spine. “I’m cumming!” That was less sweet and more eye opening.  
  
Ilia straightened up, eyes wide as every detail from her core suddenly became hyper focused on. It was about to happen. A girl, another woman, was about to cum inside Ilia. What was it going to feel like?  
  
Ilia felt Ruby twitching inside her, cock throbbing, before, suddenly, there was a blossom of heat deep inside Ilia. The Faunus groaned, feeling the warmth spread throughout her. The strength in her arms gave out and she collapsed onto the bed, her body twitching. It felt so much better than she thought it could have. It felt like every inch of her insides were getting filled up with cum.  
  
Ilia softly whined as she felt Ruby pull out of her. The loss of contact made her feel empty inside. But then she felt Ruby’s hands on her, turning her over. Ilia blinked as the light above her was cut off by Ruby’s head appearing. Then Ilia’s eyes widened as Ruby leaned down and kissed her.  
  
“That was really nice to do with you,” Ruby quietly said, in between kisses that had a lot more enthusiasm than skill. “I hope you had a good time too.”  
  
Ilia nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Little Ruby really was sweet. It took a second try before Ilia could actually speak.  
  
“I did, Ruby. Thank you.”  
  
Ruby flashed her a brilliant smile that made Ilia’s cheeks warm. Then she pulled away. Ilia sighed at the loss of contact, but there were still two other women Ilia liked and one she loved waiting for their turn with her.  
  
Ruby slid off of the bed, just as Weiss climbed on. Ilia and her exchanged glances that had far more mutual wariness than any other combination of Ilia and Team RWBY. Ilia had to say that her relationship with Weiss was by far the frostiest of any of the four. They could get along with each other, to an extent. They had even had a few laughs and bonding time with each other. But Ilia could never, and would never want to, forget that her parents had died in a Schnee mine that hadn’t seen a safety inspection since before they had started working there.  
  
The two of them stared at each other, neither willing to be the one to make the first move. They also ran their eyes over each other’s body. Ilia noticed that Weiss’s cock was standing straight out from her body, pointing at Ilia’s lower stomach.  
  
“Kiss her!” yang heckled from across the room, laughing as both Ilia and Weiss turned to glare at her.  
  
It did the trick, though, and gave Ilia enough resolve to reach out and wrap a hand around the base of Weiss’s cock. The two girls shuffled closer together, until their modest breasts were brushing, stiff nipples rubbing each other. Looking into Weiss’s pale blue eyes, Ilia hesitated for a second before leaning into a kiss.  
  
It wasn’t nearly as nice to kiss Weiss as it had been to kiss Ruby (or Blake. Ilia blushed, remembering those first few kisses, full of desperate desire.) But it was still acceptable to kiss her, and to feel Weiss’s hands slowly moving over Ilia’s body. Ilia shuffled another inch closer, and could feel Weiss’s cock brushing against her lower belly.  
  
In between so-so kisses, Ilia glanced down at Weiss’s rod. It was bigger than Ruby’s, though not by a whole lot. But since Ilia was still stretched out from Ruby fucking her, there shouldn’t be any problem taking her. Especially since Ruby’s cum would help ease Weiss in. It was a funny feeling, having Ruby’s cum slowly drip out of Ilia and run down her legs, but it also wasn’t all that bad. The trickles of warmth were nice.  
  
And Ilia was sure she would be getting a lot more warmth from Weiss, followed by Blake and Yang. And that would be _it_ for the day, even if Ruby was ready for another round. Ilia was sure she would be exhausted by the end, and would want nothing more then to rest for a while and not take yet another dick.  
  
“Why don’t you lay on your stomach,” Weiss suggested in a cool voice.  
  
Ilia narrowed her eyes. She could envision exactly the kind of position the white-haired human was suggesting. Weiss would spread Ilia’s legs, and loom over, fucking her into the pillow. Ilia wasn’t remotely interested in that. Doggy style had been fine with Ruby, but this position, with Weiss, wasn’t. It would put the slender girl as too much the dominant partner.  
  
“No,” Ilia said. “ _You_ get on your back.”  
  
The two women had a staring contest, matching wills against each other. Weiss broke first. Sniffing and raising her nose in the air, she laid down on the bed, head against the pillow and staring at Ilia.  
  
“Come on then,” Weiss said, waving at her lower body.  
  
Ilia straddled Weiss’s body, hovering above her waist. Weiss’s dick wasn’t nearly as red and flushed as Ruby’s had been. Not that Ilia chose her partners based on the color of their equipment. Ilia lowered herself, feeling Weiss’s cock rub against the length of her pussy. She could also feel Ruby’s cum dripping out of her and running down Weiss’s shaft. Gods, she was going to be a mess by the time all four girls got done with her.  
  
Ilia started as Weiss grabbed her hips. The Schnee had cold hands, and even with Ilia’s overheated skin, it didn’t feel all that good. But how to tell Weiss that with even a modicum of tact? For all that there was a distance between the two of them, Ilia still did have some feelings for the other girl.  
  
Deciding that there were no words that would be particularly welcome, Ilia instead grabbed Weiss’s hands. Weiss’s cool grip felt a lot better wrapped around her fingers then pressed against Ilia’s hips. And it wasn’t as if Ilia would need Weiss’s guidance to help her ride the former heiress.  
  
“Are you ready?” Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Very,” Ilia said. And she was. Looking down at Weiss really made the human seem so very fragile and delicate, an interesting look that Ilia would like to explore further.  
  
Raising herself up, Ilia felt Weiss’s cock slowly rise underneath her, the amount of skin touching her steadily decreasing until there was just a small patch left. Reaching underneath herself, Ilia grabbed Weiss’s cock. Holding it still, she wiggled her hips around until she felt the tip of Weiss’s lower head brushing against her folds.  
  
Ilia hissed as she lowered herself down onto Weiss’s cock. She could feel herself getting even more stretched than before as she sank down. By the time she stopped, the back of her thighs pressed against the front of Weiss’s, she was feeling very full indeed.  
  
Ilia’s grip tightened around Weiss’s hands, squeezing down as the Faunus adjusted to the full feeling inside of her. It was, well, it was a good thing Ilia was already stretched out. And a glance at Blake and Yang, quietly talking while they stroked their own, larger cocks, told Ilia that it was a good thing Weiss would stretch her out even more before the next round started.  
  
And that meant it was time to get to it. Ilia started rising up and down, thighs lifting herself as she felt Weiss’s cock start to slide in and out of her. And, in this position, at the bottom of every downstroke, Ilia could feel her clit rubbing against the base of Weiss’s cock. And that made the entire thing so much more pleasurable.  
  
Ilia could feel her body changing colors, a random assortment of shades as the pleasure inside her started back up again. And, of course, there was Weiss to consider too. Ilia didn’t have much experience with her vaginal muscles, but she could still squeeze down and give the slender girl underneath her a good time.  
  
“You’re feeling alright,” Weiss said, when Ilia got up the nerve to actually ask. “It does feel… interesting to have Ruby’s cum rubbing around me while I’m inside you though.”  
  
Ilia nodded, and kept on impaling herself on Weiss’s dick. It felt… interesting to her too, to have Weiss’s dick stirring up Ruby’s cum. And it would only feel more and more… interesting as more cum was added to her pussy and larger dicks entered her, she guessed.  
  
Ilia had to confess that Weiss was something of a disappointment. The Schnee’s hands were too cold for Ilia to want her to touch her body, and the loss of contact really did affect the entire thing. Although at least Ilia’s clit was getting played with, which hadn’t been possible with the doggy-style position with Ruby.  
  
Mostly, Ilia was content to just bounce up and down on Weiss’s shaft, using her strong thighs to push herself on and off of Weiss’s cock at a rapid pace. But sometimes she wiggled her hips from side to side, grinding against Weiss’s hips and feeling her cock inside her. It felt alright, but Ilia was really looking forward to who would come next.  
  
In fact, it was a good thing Weiss had her eyes closed, otherwise she would have seen how often Ilia was looking up at Blake. And Blake was constantly looking back at her. And how Blake was stroking her cock.  
  
Ilia turned her head away, her entire body turning a vibrant red to match the blood pounding through her cheeks. Gods, she was going to get fucked by Blake in a few minutes. Just as soon as Weiss came inside her. Well, that was a good argument for getting Weiss to cum as quickly as possible.  
  
Concentrating, Ilia squeezed her internal muscles as hard as she could, massaging Weiss’s rod as she rode the pale girl. And it worked. Weiss’s grip tightened around Ilia’s hand as the human finally moaned, breaking the silence she had been keeping for so long.  
  
Ilia’s second creampie was much like her first. The spread of warmth deep inside her, renewing the heat that Ruby had pushed into her. Ilia groaned, doubling over, almost smashing her head against Weiss as her own orgasm coincided with Weiss’s.  
  
Almost as soon as Weiss had stopped cumming inside her, Ilia was pushing her off of the bed, making room for Blake. Ilia didn’t have any intention of savoring the afterglow or some such, not when something, someone, even better was about to come her way.  
  
“Hey!” Weiss said, as she was pushed off the bed, her dick still wet. “Is that any way-“  
  
By then, Ruby was next to her lover’s side, helping her up and whispering into her ear. Any further ranting Weiss felt like doing wasn’t heard by Ilia. Instead, she was watching Blake walk over to her, swaying her hips from side to side as she went.  
  
Ilia scooted back as Blake climbed onto the bed with her. From this close, Ilia could get a better view of Blake’s penis. It was larger than Weiss’s, something that was sure to stretch Ilia out. And she was okay with that.  
  
And now it was time for Blake. Ilia’s chameleon traits meant that she could only show a blush when her skin was one of a few different colors. And since she was currently a light green all over her body, no one but her could tell how much blood was rushing through her cheeks.  
  
Ilia had loved Blake for years. Or at least felt she was in love with her. It was hard to tell the difference, though Ilia was feeling a much deeper connection to Blake ever since they officially started dating. And now, it was finally about to happen, the culmination of all the long years where Ilia had wistfully stared and sighed over Blake’s perfection.  
  
Sure, it wasn’t the romantic coupling over candlelight and rose petals Ilia had imagined, but she was willing to take what she could get. Taking a deep breath, Ilia counted to ten and then exhaled. Blake raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Are you feeling nervous, Ilia? If you want to wait, then-”  
  
“No! No, I’m ready to go,” Ilia said quickly. There was not a chance in the world she was quitting now.  
  
“Alright, then,” Blake said, a quiet note of amusement in her voice. She held her arms out wide, inviting Ilia forward.  
  
Ilia settled into Blake’s lap, trapping the black-haired girl’s cock in between their lower bellies. The two of them had their bodies pressed together, breasts rubbing against each other and faces less than an inch apart. It was almost exactly like what Ilia had dreamed about, in those nights in an empty bed.  
  
Ilia leaned in for a kiss, and was both shocked and gratified when Blake eagerly responded. The two Faunuses wrapped each other in a hug, arms locking behind each other’s backs. Ilia moaned into the kiss, feeling Blake’s tongue pressing against her lips. She opened them, letting Blake enter her mouth.  
  
Weiss and Ruby’s cum was getting washed out of Ilia at an increasing pace, as Ilia’s pussy started leaking more and more arousal. She couldn’t believe how good just kissing Blake was. And, of course, there was the large, hard, hot shaft pressed against her stomach as a reminder of what was waiting for her later.  
  
Ilia finally had to break the kiss. She didn’t want to, but her lungs were burning from the lack of air. She panted for breath, staring at Blake with a dopy smile on her face. Blake smiled back, and ran a hand along Ilia’s jaw.  
  
“Ready?” Blake asked, her thumb tracing a circle around Ilia’s lips.  
  
“Ready,” Ilia muttered. The way Blake smiled in response to that made Ilia’s heart somehow beat even faster.  
  
Both of them worked to lift Ilia up, raising her up and then lowering her down. Surprisingly, Blake’s cock entered Ilia’s stretched, cum-filled pussy on the very first try. Ilia closed her eyes and bit her lip as she felt her walls get even more stretched than before. But she didn’t stop. She tightened her grip on Blake as she went down and down, only stopping when Ilia felt her thighs press against Blake’s.  
  
Blake’s and Ilia’s faces were on the same level. Blake smiled at the other Faunus as Ilia slowly opened her eyes. Her hands ran down Ilia’s front, playing with her modest chest as Ilia sat on her lap, anchored on her cock.  
  
“How are you feeling, Ilia?” Blake softly asked. Her yellow eyes were soft.  
  
“I’m feeling wonderful,” Ilia murmured.  
  
And it was true. The pleasure she was feeling from Blake’s cock inside her was so sharp it was almost painful. But the emotional connection, getting to be with her crush was better than words could describe. Ilia thought she could stay forever like this, wrapped up in Blake’s arms, bodies pressed against each other.  
  
But a flash of blond hair out of the corner of her eye reminded that now wasn’t the time for that. And Ilia was also interested in some physical pleasure to go along with the emotional. Blake was interested too.  
  
Ilia felt a pair of hands slide down her body and around her back. Blake grabbed her ass and kneaded it a bit. And then there was a gentle pressure to rise upwards. Ilia went with the motion, and moaned at how good it felt. Blake’s cock moving around inside her was far, far better then Ilia’s fingers and fantasies could have ever hoped to be. And she wanted more.  
  
And Ilia got more. With Blake’s hands guiding and aiding her, Ilia rose up and down her cock, slowly filling herself up again and again. And while she fucked herself on Blake’s shaft, the two of them passionately kissed. Ilia could feel herself turning every color of the rainbow as she and Blake pressed their lips against each other.  
  
The emotional connection Ilia had with Blake drove her through two orgasms before Blake came in her. And the feel of Blake’s seed spraying across her wet folds was enough to drive Ilia into her third orgasm, providing the small push she needed to go over the edge one more time.  
  
“Oh Blake, Blake, Blake, thank you, thank you so much,” Ilia muttered into Blake’s shoulder. She could feel her body trembling as Blake held her, warm hands traveling up and down her back.  
  
“Shh, it’s okay, Ilia. We’re both part of the group now, and we can do this whenever you want,” Blake whispered into Ilia’s ear.  
  
“Yep!” A voice in Ilia’s other ear said, making her jump. “We’re all here for you, here for you and for each other.”  
  
Ilia hadn’t even heard Yang crawl onto the bed with them. Once her heart stopped trying to beat its way out of her chest, she turned around to look at Yang. The sheer beauty of the blonde made Ilia swallow, even though she still would have gone to bat for Blake being the most beautiful member of the four.  
  
“And is that a subtle way of saying you’re ready for your turn with Ilia, Yang?” Blake chuckled. Even as she spoke, she gently disentangled her limbs from Ilia’s grasp.  
  
Ilia whined at that, but she had to admit, she was also kind of curious. Yang was hot, and her cock was big enough to make even a committed lesbian like Ilia look twice at it. That was going to go inside her? It seemed hard to believe, but Ilia thought Yang deserved as much of a chance as the rest of her team. And even if it was too big, Ilia thought, letting her gaze wander up to Yang’s obscenely beautiful breasts, they could find some other ways to have fun.  
  
Yang grabbed at Ilia’s body, strong muscles flexing in her arms and shoulders as the blonde dragged Ilia over to her. Ilia went with the flow, casting a single look backwards at Blake as her dark-haired lover left the bed. And then Yang kissed her hard.  
  
Ilia’s eyes widened as the blonde pressed her lips against hers. Yang’s kisses were like a fire, consuming Ilia as one of Yang’s hands cradled the back of her head. Ilia felt herself melting into Yang’s kiss as the blonde rearranged the rest of her body.  
  
Ilia could tell exactly what kind of lover Yang was just by looking at her. The plentiful muscles, the cocky smirk, the way she had blatantly checked Ilia out when they first met, all of that told Ilia Yang would be a very aggressive lover. Someone who would leave her partners limp and wrung out, exhausted from the pleasure.  
  
And Ilia was exactly right. She was flat on her back, staring up into Yang’s lilac eyes. The blond smiled as she looked down at Ilia’s form, the Faunus turning a bright yellow, matching Yang’s hair. That made Yang laugh, doing some interesting things to her breasts.  
  
“You’re a bit too big to wear as an accessory, but I think the two of us can make a cute couple like this,” Yang said.  
  
Ilia nodded, though most of her attention was directed downwards, towards the thick rod waving back and forth at Yang’s crotch. She was very, very glad that Blake and all the rest of them had stretched her out so thoroughly. That, and all the cum they had left inside her meant that Yang shouldn’t have too much trouble entering her.  
  
Of course, all that cum meant some other things too. Ilia had never needed birth control before, not with a regular period. And that decision had come around again, after she took the thick, virile loads of three, soon to be four, other women inside her fertile vagina.  
  
Ilia shivered at the though of herself with swollen breasts and a big belly, feeling the child moving around inside her. And she wouldn’t even know who the other parent was, not with four different women to choose from. It was both frightening and arousing.  
  
Yang distracted Ilia from thinking about how she was either knocked up or was about to be. The blonde had Ilia pinned underneath her, Yang’s larger frame keeping Ilia in place. She took Ilia in another toe curling kiss, as her cock probed against Ilia’s inner thighs and crotch.  
  
Halfway through the second kiss, Yang found her way inside. Ilia hissed, biting down on Yang’s lip as she felt herself get split apart. Yang felt even bigger than she looked. Ilia could feel the folds of her pussy getting flattened out, wrapped around Yang’s unbelievably huge rod.  
  
It should have been painful, having something that size put inside her, even with all the stretching Ilia had already gotten. And the pleasure Ilia was feeling was so sharp it almost turned over into pain. But it was still pleasure, feeling Yang quickly, roughly, slam her hips against Ilia’s; fucking her into, and maybe even through, the bed. Ilia found her hands clutching at Yang’s broad back, fingernails scoring faint white lines in the blonde’s tanned skin as Yang kissed her again and again.  
  
Ilia was feeling light-headed from the pace, her mind lurching from sensation to sensation. She couldn’t believe how good she was feeling, especially as Yang’s thrusts rubbed against her clitoris with every repetition. Her unhooded nub was getting stimulated beyond all belief as Yang split her in two again and again.  
  
Ilia didn’t even try to count her orgasms. All she paid attention to was how good they felt, the pleasure racing through her body like a forest fire again and again. Even in the few moments when Yang didn’t have her locked in an intense kiss, Ilia wasn’t able to articulate how good she felt. She was barely even able to give voice to the primal excitement inside her as Yang drove the air out of her lungs, both from her kisses and her fucking.  
  
Yang’s own orgasm was impossible to miss. And Ilia had thought that Yang’s body was hot. When Yang’s cock pulsed inside her, Ilia had thought she knew what was about to happen, due to her rapidly gained experience. But nothing could have prepared her for both the quantity and the heat of Yang’s cumshot.  
  
Ilia’s eyes shot open wide and she wordlessly gurgled as she felt her already stretched pussy get completely flooded by what almost felt like lava. Yang’s hot, hot cum shot into Ilia’s deepest depths, delivering a thunderbolt of sensation like she couldn’t believe. Ilia’s grip tightened on Yang’s shoulders as she tried to cope with the thick cum filling her up.  
  
What Ilia felt was too intense to be called an orgasm. The pleasure seemed to fill up every inch of her at once, and built and built until Ilia was seeing stars. And then, almost as quickly, it vanished, taking most of Ilia’s ability to think with it. At least Yang had stopped cumming by now, leaving ‘only’ the remains of four separate girls’ orgasms inside Ilia.  
  
Ilia slumped down into the bed, eyes fluttering as she felt a thick stream of cum follow Yang’s dick as the other girl pulled out of her. That had been intense, something beyond her wildest dreams. Ilia wasn’t certain if she could survive a second round. But what a way to go.  
  
Ilia barely stirred as four pairs of hands lifted her into a group hug. Her mind was still recovering from the knife edge of bliss she had felt. She didn’t even have the presence of mind to appreciate her head being held against Blake’s breast.  
  
“Ah, she looks so cute, flashing on and off like that.”  
  
“Where she isn’t stained white with our semen. Blake, help me get her into the shower.”  
  
“Right. Ilia, honey, we’re going to move you now, okay?”  
  
“Damn, we, and by we, I mean _me_ , really did a number on her! Hey, Rubes, give your awesome older sister a high-five for being such a good lover.”  
  
Ilia was going to love being in her new relationship, even if it would be a while before she would be up for another night like this again.

* * *


End file.
